Aurora Carstairs
) * Rora, Darling, My Love (by James) |species = |residence = * Cornwall Institute, England (former) * (former) * |allegiance = |parabatai = Julian Fairchild |partner = James Herondale (husband) |children = * Zachariah Herondale (son) * (son) * Julian Herondale (son) * Matthew Herondale (son) |parents = * Lee Carstairs † (biological father) * Lettie Wayland † (mother) * (adoptive father) |family = * † (uncle) * † (aunt) * (cousin) * † (adoptive grandfather) * † (adoptive grandmother) * Cordelia Carstairs (distant relative/adoptive cousin) * (father-in-law) * (mother-in-law) * (sister-in-law) |gender = Female |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Blue |height = 5’4” |onlychapter = Anachronism}} Aurora "Rory" Carstairs is the daughter of two deceased Shadowhunters and the adoptive daughter of who was sent back to 1903 along with her , Julian Fairchild, by a demon. Biography 'Early life' Aurora Theresa Carstairs was born on May 17, 1974 to Lee Carstairs and Lettie Wayland and grew up an only child in The Cornwall Institute, England. She was a curious child growing up as she didn’t have many rules to follow and likened to explore. When she was three years old her parents died while out on a mission and she was quickly adopted by who is a distant relative and moved to Idris with him. When she was old enough she enrolled into the and was a natural Shadowhunter who learnt the subjects easily. Despite being a great Shadowhunter she was shy and struggled to make friends. 'Meeting Julian' After a year of being in the academy she met Julian Fairchild. A boy in the year above her who struggled slightly in swordsmanship, a subject which Aurora excelled in. The pair quickly became friends after she agreed to train with him and bonded over their shared love for books. Julian also helped Aurora become more talkative with their fellow academy students. 'Parabatai' When Aurora was twelve Julian asked her to be his parabatai which she immediately agreed to, and a year later they underwent the ceremony which was witnessed by and . 'Sent Back' Whilst tracking and fighting a group of rouge demons in 1991 Aurora and Julian was hit by some unknown demonic magic that sent them back to 1903. The demon was later killed by a member of the group they were apart of causing then to be stuck in that time for good. Personality and traits Aurora is a strong, brave Shadowhunter and is extremely loyal, faithful and caring towards those she trusts and is extremely protective of them. She is shy and introverted when meeting new people but can be very sarcastic and blunt about certain subjects that often shocks new people. She is a naturally fantastic Shadowhunter and often likes to get things done. Aurora has a love for books and music, she is often found reading, singing, playing or listening to music Physical description Aurora is incredibly beautiful with long, blonde hair that goes down to mid back and blue eyes with specks of green. She has a soft looking face, with full lips. She resembles her mother in looks, whilst inheriting her fathers hair and eye colors. She is quite short in height standing at just five foot four inches. In modern times Aurora had a natural, laid-back style often wearing plaid and non-print clothing that are earthy colored. She rarely wear accessories minus a red dragon necklace gifted to her from Jem and a simple gold chain heart bracelet gifted to her from Julian. After being sent back in time to respect the morals and traditions of the people from that time she often wore dresses in flattering colours unless one said she could wear her own clothes. In both times Aurora wore boots either combat or not as she found them easiest to walk in that other shoes. Skills and abilities * physiology: Being Nephilim, Aurora possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the of in her veins and also by the angelic of the . She also has the power to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of for their . This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. * : Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. * bond: Due to her parabatai bond with Julian Fairchild, Aurora is able to call on more strength in battle. The runes drawn on her by Julian also give a considerably stronger effect. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Aurora is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat. * Expert swordsman: Aurora is highly skilled and proficient in swordsmanship. * Use of heavenly weapons: As a Nephilim, Aurora is also able to handle heavenly weapons with effect, since this would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are weapons made of and forged by , such as . * Music: Aurora is able to play some instruments as well as sing. Possessions * Red dragon necklace: A gift from on her twelve birthday. * Gold chain heart bracelet: A gift from Julian Fairchild on the day of their parabatai ceremony. Relationships Romance James Herondale= James is the love of Aurora's life. Said to be destined for each other by and , The pair met after Aurora and Julian was sent back in time to 1903. At first the pair was distant with each other due to it being unknown if Aurora could return to her time and settled with sharing curious glances at each other. Once it was revealed she was stuck in 1903 and had her mind searched by a for safety reasons, James was the first to formally introduce himself and offered to show her around London. They found themselves falling in love with each other during the following months and became official after James asked her on one of their trips. The pair later on got married and had 4 sons. Friends Julian Fairchild= Julian Fairchild is Aurora's best and oldest friend as well as parabatai. Meeting when she was ten, and becoming parabatai a year later, the pair know nearly everything about each other. From things they are thinking just by looking at their facial expression to what they are going to say. Many people have stated how odd it can be when they say or do things at the exact same time. |-|Lucie Herondale= .}} is the first person Aurora befriended after being sent back and bonded over their love for writing (Lucie novels and Aurora music). Lucie helped Aurora settle down in the 1900’s after learning she was stuck and took her shopping and taught her things to help her fit in. |-|Cordelia Carstairs= .}} Cordelia Carstairs used to dislike Aurora as she was jealous of James, who she liked, infatuation with her. She quickly became guilty of the way she treated Aurora when she realised her feelings were just a crush as she had taken a liking to Julian. The pair set aside their differences with Cordelia apologising and Aurora offering her to come shopping with her and Lucie. After learning more about each other they pair became good friends with Aurora helping Cordelia on how to approach Julian. |-|Matthew Fairchild= .}} Aurora and are good friends, with Matthew introducing her and Julian to everyone when they first arrived. At first Aurora was slightly intimidated by Matthew with his social personality but quickly got over it with how sweet he was towards her. Matthew was the one to help James with his feelings towards her and is the namesake to their youngest son. Family Jem Carstairs= |''Meeting Papa...again''}} is the adoptive father of Aurora, who she has a good and close relationship with in both times. Despite the pair having the rare disagreement, they love each other dearly. Aurora calls Jem ‘Papa’ as he is the only parent she has known, not remembering her biological parents and often goes to him for advice and comfort. Aurora and James named their oldest son Zachariah in honour of Jem name. Etymology Aurora: Her first name was after the Roman mythology Goddess Of Dawn, Aurora. Theresa: Her middle name was after . Trivia * Aurora can play the guitar and piano. * She can sing. * She can speak fluent Mandarin, Korean, Latin and some French and Spanish. * She loves the smell of fresh coffee but hates the taste. * She has a unusual fear of caterpillars. * Her love for roses is where her nickname from Jem comes from. * She can’t swim. * Due to her parents dying when she was young she barely remembers them and calls Jem ‘Papa’. * Her favourite colour is Red. * She loves her hair being played with. Category:Characters Category:DarlingDelight4 (characters) Category:Anachronism (characters) Category:Shadowhunters